1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-surface anti-bacterial protectors and more particularly pertains to a new multi-surface anti-bacterial protective device for preventing transferring of bacteria from one person to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multi-surface anti-bacterial protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, multi-surface anti-bacterial protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,140; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,703; U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,351; U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,274; U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,645; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 211,398.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multi-surface anti-bacterial protective device. The prior art includes inventions having covers which are impregnated with disinfectants.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new multi-surface anti-bacterial protective device which has many of the advantages of the multi-surface anti-bacterial protectors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new multi-surface anti-bacterial protective device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art multi-surface anti-bacterial protectors, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a multi-layered material capable of being rolled up and also being capable of being severed into multi-layered pieces of material and also being adapted to fastenably cover a surface such as a light switch plate and a door knob; and also includes an anti-bacterial solution being disposed in the multi-layered material. None of the prior art describes an invention having a cavity containing anti-bacterial solutions which seep through a permeable layer of material.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the multi-surface anti-bacterial protective device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new multi-surface anti-bacterial protective device which has many of the advantages of the multi-surface anti-bacterial protectors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new multi-surface anti-bacterial protective device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art multi-surface anti-bacterial protectors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new multi-surface anti-bacterial protective device for preventing transferring of bacteria from one person to another.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new multi-surface anti-bacterial protective device that is easy and convenient to quickly fasten to surfaces where bacterial are likely to be transferred.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new multi-surface anti-bacterial protective device that provides a protective barrier against the transmission of contagious diseases through contact with common surfaces.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.